


Not the Usual Solution

by ap_aelfwine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_aelfwine/pseuds/ap_aelfwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet conversation between Ginny Potter and her friend and neighbour, Millicent Jordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Usual Solution

Not the Usual Solution (550 words)  
#  
The characters and situations of the Harry Potter series are copyright J.K. Rowling. They may not be used or reproduced commercially without permission. The use of these characters and situations is not to be construed as challenge to said copyright. They are merely borrowed for this work of non-commercial fanfiction, from which the author derives no financial benefit.  
#  
Warnings: Harry/Ginny, Lee Jordan/Millicent Bulstrode, silliness, yours truly.  
This is something vaguely resembling [](http://tree-and-leaf.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tree-and-leaf.livejournal.com/)**tree_and_leaf** 's fault, in a sense. ;-)  
Sorry it's not Kasumi and civilised mice, [](http://wsr.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wsr.livejournal.com/)**wsr** , but something came up in her twitter about "hints of mpreg" and I simply couldn't resist writing it. ;-)  
###  


The sun was bright in Godric's Hollow, and all was right in the world. Ginny Potter sat on a park bench and watched her three youngest children as they played with their eldest brother, who was currently a Welsh Corgi. _I hate to say it_ , Ginny thought to herself, _but I'm rather pleased the Animagus talent skipped a generation. I can imagine Harry turning into a dog or a bear or whatever every time a diaper needed changed or one of the older ones needed the Talk._

The bench creaked as Millicent Jordan, _née_ Bulstrode, sat down beside her. It had been a surprise when Millicent married Lee Jordan, and even more of a surprise when, several years afterwards, the couple moved to Godric's Hollow and opened up a B &B which gradually expanded into a thriving small hotel. But perhaps the greatest surprise had come when Millicent and Ginny became not merely nodding acquaintances, but friends. "How are you, Ginny?" Millicent said.

"Very good," Ginny said. "And yourself, Millie?"

"The hotel's in the black, and the children are well, although I swear if Vincent doesn't get over this obsession with Daleks I'll reconsider my appreciation for Muggle culture..."

"Hiding behind the furniture, is he?"

"Worse. He's built one out of an old rubbish bin, and he wants to put an electric motor and wheels in so he can take it to something called a 'con.' At least his father was able to talk him out of using magic for it..."

The two women talked about this and that for a while. Ginny felt as if Millicent was trying to come round to asking a significant question. She hoped it wouldn't be something awkward, like spouse-swapping or, God forbid, the Women's Guild. Finally, Millicent stopped talking about the difficulty of finding good waiters lately and said "How do you do it, Ginny?"

"What?"

"How do you look so _good_? You've had six children, but you don't look it at all. Is it a secret potion? A mystical power that belongs only to Weasley daughters?"

"Well..." Ginny glanced from side to side and lowered her voice. "I'll tell you a secret. I've only borne three."

"But..." Millicent looked over at the three youngest Potters, with their green eyes and their red hair. "How? I mean, there's no way those three aren't yours and Harry's by blood."

"You remember how much trouble I had when I was pregnant with Albus Severus, don't you?"

"Yes. I was amazed that you'd try again, to be honest, even with a fourteen year gap. Or should I say 'especially with a fourteen year gap'?"

"We got to talking about it one night, Harry and I," Ginny said. "And... well, I said I wanted another, but he said that he'd never risk me again. We talked about adoption, and... other methods. And then Harry confessed that he'd been reading in an old grimoire from the Black family library. And there was a very unusual spell in it. I scarce could believe he was willing to try it, but he said that if he'd not trained his Aurors to get by for nine months without their boss taking field duty he ought to retire, anyhow. And so..."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Millicent said.

"Yes."


End file.
